Let her go
by Megan Wells
Summary: Post-Neverland "Alors Emma s'échappa de la cabine. Son cœur battait, trop fort, trop rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû être touchée par les mots du pirate, elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir succomber à ses douces paroles, parce qu'il était un pirate, et que les pirates étaient volages, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux. "
1. Let her go

Bonsoir tout le monde! Certains me connaissent peut-être de la fiction "L'antre du Temps" (que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas abandonnée, juste mise de côté jusqu'au jour où je retrouverai mon inspiration). Ce soir, épisode 3x07 de OUAT! Autant vous dire que je suis impatiente :)

Cet OS était écrit depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il était enfermé dans ce carnet que je trimbale en permanence avec moi, attendant que je trouve enfin un moment pour le taper sur mon ordinateur. Finalement, le voici! Il y a sans doute certaines divergences avec les derniers épisodes mais comporte néanmoins des spoilers sur les derniers épisodes.

Niveau musique, je vous conseille _Passenger - Let Her Go_ ainsi que _Ross Copperman - Holding On And Letting Go_ qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire. On se retrouve en bas de la page, et bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Let her go**_

Les cheveux blonds lui fouettant le visage, une main fermement posée sur l'épaule de son fils, Emma regardait les maisons de Storybrooke se dessiner à l'horizon. Non loin d'elle se trouvait l'homme que Hook détestait du plus profond de son cœur, celui qui lui avait volé sa seule et unique chance d'être heureux: Neal. Ce dernier se tenait non loin d'Emma, essayant de toute évidence d'attirer son attention.

Un peu plus loin, David et Mary Margaret discutaient avec Rumplestiltskin alors que Regina abordait un pauvre sourire en regardant Henry avec sa mère biologique. Quant au capitaine Hook, il se tenait les yeux fixés sur leur destination, manœuvrant avec habilité le gouvernail.

- Nous sommes revenus, nous sommes à la maison, s'exclama joyeusement Henry.

Quand le capitaine Hook l'entendit, il ne pût réprimer une grimace. Malgré les airs enfantins que le jeune garçon affichait afin de rassurer ses mères, le pirate voyait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il portait en lui un dilemme, se demandant sans cesse s'il n'aurait pas dû rester sur cette île, avec Peter Pan et les garçons perdus, les aider à sauver Neverland. De plus, le temps où il avait été retenu en captivité avait entaché son cœur, qui devait à présent comporter une petite partie d'obscurité.

- Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Storybrooke? l'interrompit dans ses pensée la Méchante Reine.

Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Regina. Cette dernière avait abandonné son fils et la sauveuse, et se tenait à présent à quelques pas de lui, ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, une lueur de désapprobation flottant au coin de ses yeux perçants.

- Vous allez la laisser partir, déclara-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

- Je ne comptais pas le retenir, avoua Killian Jones. Sa fin heureuse, elle ne la trouvera pas avec le pirate que je suis.

- Alors avec qui la trouvera-t-elle? répliqua Regina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris de joie saluaient l'arrivée des habitants de Storybrooke. Blanche fût la première à poser le pied sur la terre ferme, aussitôt enlacée par une Ruby plus resplendissante que jamais.

Le reste du groupe débarqua à son tour, savourant le fait d'être de retour à la maison. Emma poussa son fils vers Regina, avant de se retourner vers le capitaine qui n'avait pas esquivé le moindre mouvement pour sortir du navire.

- Besoin d'un petit remontant, love? lui demanda-t-il finalement en voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de rejoindre les autres.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'il lui indiquait d'un geste de la tête de le suivre. Il prit le chemin de sa cabine, elle le suivit sans prononcer un mot, milles pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

- Effrayée de revoir Storybrooke? C'est pourtant à cet endroit que se trouve ta famille, ta vie, dit le pirate en tendant sa flasque de rhum à la princesse.

- Storybrooke ne me fait pas peur, répondit-elle en se saisissant de la bouteille. C'est le destin qui m'attend là-bas dont j'ai peur.

- Emma, nous devons parler de quelque chose…

- Hook, c'est une mauvaise idée, l'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt. Je sais ce dont tu vas me parler. Ce baiser était un baiser de remerciement, rien de plus. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que cela signifiait quelque chose d'autre.

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce baiser était autre chose qu'un simple remerciement, cependant, tu préfères te cacher derrière tes illusions, ton armure, plutôt que d'avouer qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

- Hook, déclara fermement Emma. Rien ne pourrait se passer entre nous, parce qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. J'ignore ce que tu essaies de faire, mais ton bonheur, tu ne l'obtiendras pas avec moi. Je ne peux te l'offrir.

Menteuse.

- Alors va dehors, retrouves Neal, ton grand amour qui t'a abandonnée et qui a façonné cette personnalité froide ne laissant personne s'approcher d'elle par peur d'être blessée. Retournes vers ce lâche. Cependant, je t'attendrais. Jusqu'au jour où tu réaliseras qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut.

- Ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

Alors Emma s'échappa de la cabine, laissant la flasque tomber et rependre son délicieux nectar sur le sol. Son cœur battait, trop fort, trop rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû être touchée par les paroles du capitaine Hook, elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir succomber à ses douces paroles, parce qu'il était un pirate, et que les pirates étaient volages, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux.

Alors pourquoi elle avait eu l'impression que les yeux de Hook s'étaient brisés alors qu'elle l'abandonnait?

Emma déboucha finalement à l'air libre et descendit rapidement du navire, tentant de s'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible, comme si cela allait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle rejoignit son fils sans se rendre compte que le capitaine Hook était sorti sur le pont de son bateau, son regard lui transperçant le dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui sans se retourner.

Au bout de quelques pas, la princesse buta contre une pierre et perdit l'équilibre. Elle vacilla durant quelques secondes, tentant d'éviter de chuter violemment. Heureusement, une personne l'attrapa fermement et la maintient serrée contre elle. Elle se détacha rapidement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer cette étreinte avec celle qu'elle avait autrefois partager avec le capitaine Hook. Elle se maudit pour cette pensée avant de dévisager la personne lui faisant face.

- Neal? murmura-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de prononcer davantage de mots, il l'embrassa. Emma se tendit avant de répondre à son baiser, elle mit dans ce baiser toutes ses peurs, ses doutes. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à manquer d'air. Mais cet instant demeura comme tous ceux qu'elle avait vécu en sa compagnie depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé : fade.

Elle aurait dû se sentir euphorique, se sentir amoureuse, heureuse, avoir des papillons dans le ventre et un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Aucune vague de passion ne la secoua. Alors elle afficha un sourire de façade, refusant de blesser Henry en lui dévoilant qu'elle n'éprouvait plus le moindre amour pour son père alors qu'il rêvait de les voir à nouveau ensembles, une parfaite petite famille.

L'amour qu'elle croyait éprouver pour Neal n'était qu'un lointain fantôme du passé, une flamme qui s'était éteinte des années auparavant, ce n'était qu'une illusion, une chimère.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait priver Henry de sa fin heureuse. Il avait le droit d'avoir une famille heureuse, quelque chose de simple sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer en cas de besoin, un roc résistant aux ouragans qui traverseraient sa vie. Et Emma se devait de le lui fournir, elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à le protéger des aléas de la vie. Il était de son devoir de lui assurer un foyer stable, il le méritait.

En es-tu sûre, ironisa sa conscience. Où raisonnes-tu comme cela uniquement parce que tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour Hook?

Son sourire vacilla durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le faire réapparaitre. La princesse avait eu une vie pour perfectionner ce masque souriant, cette armure brillante qui avait si longtemps dissimulé ses émotions. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de la rendosser.

Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle croisa le regard de Regina qui discutait avec Archie Hooper. Cette dernière se figea, ses yeux exprimant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à de la pitié, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête en direction du navire du pirate. Malgré elle, Emma suivit son regard, découvrant le capitaine Hook accoudé au bastingage, la fixant d'un air impénétrable. Durant quelques instants, elle l'observa quelques instants, s'imprégnant de son image, avant de détourner la tête.

Hook appartenait au passé, ce qui s'était passé à Neverland restait à Neverland. Elle n'avait nul besoin d'un pirate qui passait son temps à charmer tout ce qui avait un vagin. Elle avait besoin d'une constante, d'un homme qui s'occuperait d'elle, qui assurerait une vie heureuse à Henry, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

"Parce que tu penses vraiment que retourner vers le père de ton enfant qui t'a abandonnée, t'as envoyée en prison et s'est enfuit comme un lâche; a tenté d'échapper à son père quand tu l'as retrouvé, se souciant à peine de toi; a été fiancé avant de découvrir que sa fiancée tentait de détruire la magie; et qui te déclares qu'il t'aime avant de tomber dans un portail alors qu'il pouvait à peine te regarder dans les yeux quelques minutes auparavant c'est une bonne idée? Ma pauvre fille, tu es vraiment timbrée de penser ça"

Et quand Regina s'approcha d'elle avant de la tirer loin de Neal sous les faibles protestations de ce dernier, elle se laissa faire sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie de mensonges, de secrets. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix?

Emma avait tracé son destin, elle était seule responsable et ne songerait jamais à blâmer quiconque pour cette existence fade qui allait prochainement devenir la sienne. Elle était sans aucun doute destinée à ne jamais trouver son bonheur, à souffrir pour assurer celui de ses proches. Elle était la sauveuse, elle devait se sacrifier pour le bien des autres. C'était son devoir et elle l'accomplirait, peu importe le prix qu'il lui faudrait payer.

- Vous méritez mieux que cela, mademoiselle Swan, déclara finalement la reine déchue.

- Je vous demande pardon? s'indigna Emma.

- J'arrive à reconnaître le véritable amour quand j'y suis confrontée, il n'y en a aucune trace dans vos yeux quand vous vous trouvez avec le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

- Vous mentez. Je suis amoureuse du père d'Henry.

- Vous êtes amoureuse de cette ridicule et stupide histoire de famille heureuse, vous êtes amoureuses du père d'Henry, mais êtes-vous seulement amoureuse de Neal Cassidy?

- Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous?

- Parce que je suis passée à côté de ma seconde chance, avoua Regina dans un murmure. J'ai sacrifié ce qui aurait pû être une merveilleuse histoire d'amour parce que j'étais effrayée. Ne vous mentez pas à vous-même, mademoiselle Swan. Nous savons toutes les deux que vous ne l'aimez plus.

Regina adressa un sourire à Henry se tenant prêt de Neal. Ce dernier ne reçut qu'un regard glacé dont elle semblait avoir le secret, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule en direction du bateau du capitaine Hook.

La sauveuse resta plongée dans ses pensées, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la maire si froide et intransigeante était parvenue à comprendre exactement les tourments qui l'agitaient. Elle se rendait compte à présent que les habitants de Storybrooke avaient mal jugé Regina, refusant d'admettre que même cette femme si cruelle possédait un cœur. Derrière ses apparences froides et calculatrices se cachait une personne qui avait été trop souvent blessée par la vie. Leur voyage à Neverland lui avait permis de davantage la comprendre, d'appréhender sa personnalité. Regina Mills ne s'impliquait que pour les causes lui tenant à cœur et ayant une réelle importance.

La question qu'Emma se posait était donc la suivante: Pourquoi la méchante reine lui avait-elle fait l'honneur de s'intéresser à sa vie sentimentale? Semblait-elle à ce point désespérée?

- Emma! s'écria soudainement Mary Margaret en s'approchant d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Je suis si contente pour toi.

- Moi de même, renchérit son père.

Et comment ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte du mal-être l'habitant? Etaient-ils à ce point aveuglés par l'amour qu'ils se portaient qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à accepter que leur fille feinte le sien, elle qui était le produit du véritable amour?

Emma se retourna vers le navire alors que la foule se dirigeait vers le Granny's diner. Elle sentait la main de Neal qui s'était lentement rapproché d'elle sur sa taille, semblant signifier à quiconque qu'elle était sienne. Ce qui était au fond la vérité.

Elle sourit tristement avant de s'éloigner, ne remarquant pas Killian Jones qui la regardait disparaître de sa vue, et de sa vie alors que Regina gravissait la plateforme la menant au navire.

Killian Jones avait été un pirate impitoyable refusant de s'attacher à une femme après la mort de Milah. Cependant, en voyant Baelfire enlacer la princesse, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à récupérer. Dès sa première rencontre avec Emma Swan, il avait reconnu en elle une femme de caractère, une personne ne se laissant pas marcher sur le pied, et cela lui avait plût. Énormément.

Il ignorait à quel moment l'estime et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour elle s'était transformé en un sentiment plus romantique, il savait seulement que chaque seconde passée loin d'elle lui creusait un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Alors il quitta le pont d'un pas que les années de solitude avaient rendu lourd et pesant, suivit de Regina, et rejoignit sa cabine. Arrivé dans la pièce, il attrapa une autre bouteille de rhum, faisant peu de cas de sa flasque toujours sur le sol, avant d'en boire une longue rasade.

Il apprécia la brûlure de l'alcool, le fait que cela lui donnait encore l'impression d'être vivant, lui qui n'était plus qu'une carcasse, une coquille vide.

- Noyer vos états d'âme dans l'alcool, ironisa soudainement une voix sarcastique. Quelle excellente idée, capitaine.

- Votre majesté. Que me faut cet honneur? N'êtes-vous donc pas sensée participer à la fête célébrant votre retour?

- Leur retour, en aucun cas le mien. Ils fêtent leurs héros.

- Et vous vous joignez donc à moi par conséquence. Ne suis-je donc qu'un lot de consolation, un moyen pour vous de noyer votre solitude jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une meilleure épaule sur laquelle vous appuyez?

- Vous ne parlez plus de mon comportement, observa Regina avant de lui enlever sa bouteille.

- Brillante observation, commenta sombrement le pirate.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle soit toujours amoureux de cet idiot?

- Pas le moins du monde, soupira Killian Jones. Chacun de ses mouvements en sa présence est guindé, dépourvu de vie et d'amour. Cela m'étonne que nul ne s'en rende compte.

- Ils sont trop préoccupés par leur propre petit bonheur que par celui des personnes les entourant, et les deux idiots ne voient que ce qu'ils souhaitent voir, ignorant la peine que cache leur enfant, niant que leur fille n'est pas heureuse. Et vous, êtes-vous heureux Hook?

- Je me suis confié à elle, je lui ai accordé ma confiance et mon affection, je l'ai embrassé comme jamais je n'avais embrassé personne, je lui ai confié mon plus sombre secret pour qu'elle puisse sauver le père d'Henry. Puis je l'ai regardé partir, se jeter sur celui que j'ai autrefois considéré comme un fils et vous osez me demander si je suis heureux? Soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre, votre majesté, mon bien-être vous importe peu. Vous l'avez à de multiples reprises démontré.

- Il est vrai que vous n'étiez rien pour moi. Cependant, je ne peux nier cette connexion qui vous lie. Et même si je suis réputée pour être sans cœur, je n'en reste pas moins une femme ayant autrefois aimé, et perdu. Voilà pourquoi je ne puis comprendre pourquoi vous vous obstinez à nier vos sentiments.

- J'ai tenté de lui parler, et elle m'a rejeté. Elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec le pirate que je suis. De plus, elle n'aime sans aucun doute plus Baelfire, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi.

- Vous n'avez donc aucun regret à la laisser s'en aller?

- J'en éprouverai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, rétorqua Killian Jones. Je vais la laisser partir, car quand on aime une personne, on est prêt à tout sacrifier pour son bonheur.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle sera heureuse?

Était-ce donc cela l'amour? Ce sentiment qui vous enserre le cœur, cette impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix même si vous deviez le faire? Tout cela importait désormais peu au capitaine Hook. Il avait prit sa décision, et Emma la sienne, il avait décidé de ne pas la retenir. Et il la laissa partir.

* * *

Voilàààà, y a sans doute des fautes étant donné que j'ai pas de bêta et que je suis trop flemmarde pour me relire correctement, donc n'hésitez pas à les signaler si vous en apercevez :D

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas écrit, donc vos avis sont les bienvenus. Vous pensez quoi d'ailleurs de Regina jouant les confidentes? x)

EDIT DU 20 NOVEMBRE 2013 : Suite aux multiples demandes, une suite est en cours d'écriture. Pour ceux qui postent sans compte, si vous voulez une réponse ou être prévenu quand la suite sera postée, laissez-moi votre adresse mail/votre tumblr :)


	2. Home

**Bonsoir les lutins!** Bonne année à tout le monde. J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera beaucoup de bonheur (et de CS! ^^ ) et vous livre sans attendre la deuxième partie de cet OS.

Je ne voulais pas écrire de suite, mais finalement, mon imagination en a décidé autrement. Si le rating a changé, c'est pour une bonne raison (oui, je vous vois saliver derrière votre écran bande de petits pervers :P ). Le ton de l'histoire est différent même si je ne parviendrais pas à expliquer en quoi. Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Home**_

Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Neverland, deux mois que la petite ville de Storybrooke était monotone, les délits les plus importants étant des disparitions de chats et des ivrognes s'en prenant à des habitants. Après leur aventure à Neverland, ils avaient tous apprécié de reprendre leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mary Margaret avait immédiatement recommencé à enseigner alors que son mari prenait quelques jours de congé. Tout était revenu à la normale et nul ne s'en plaignait. Sauf Emma.

Elle s'ennuyait. Quand elle était descendue du Jolly Roger, elle était prête à tirer un trait sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant leur voyage, ce qui se passait à Neverland restait à Neverland après tout. Mais à présent, elle s'enfonçait dans une routine monotone. Ces jours étaient vides, fades, dénués du moindre sens. Comme les baisers de Neal. Durant de longues années, elle s'était imaginée ce qui se passerait si elle se retrouverait face à lui. Colère, amertume, amour avaient toujours été les émotions la submergeant. Au fil du temps, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers lui s'était effacé, lui laissant comme seul souvenir cette armure autour de son cœur. Ne restait que la rage et la rancœur au fond d'elle.

Elle s'était promise de se satisfaire de cette vie sans goût, pour le bonheur d'Henry. Cependant, elle s'était très vite aperçue qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir cette promesse. Elle avait refusé d'emménager avec Neal, argumentant qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit face à trop de changements, lui qui avait déjà été durement éprouvé par leur voyage. Il l'avait gentiment corrigée, décrétant que le gamin avait besoin d'une figure masculine, et que c'était leur fils.

La jeune femme avait déjà eu énormément de peine à accorder ce droit à Regina, mais elle s'était rendue compte à Neverland que la reine déchue n'était plus qu'une mère comme elle, souhaitant uniquement protéger son enfant. A présent, elles avaient trouvé un arrangement les satisfaisant tous les trois. Henry passait une semaine chez Regina, puis une chez Emma. Ces moments privilégiés entre la blonde et son fils s'étaient très vite transformés en sortie à trois, Neal semblant avoir décidé qu'il faisait partie de leur famille et que cela lui permettait d'imposer sa présence en permanence. Puis il avait commencé à passer à l'appartement que David et Mary Margaret avaient laissé à Emma, décidant d'aménager dans une maison à quelques rues de là. Il passait plus de temps avec Henry, ce dernier étant ravi d'avoir un père pour s'occuper de lui. Neal s'était imposé dans sa vie, dès leur retour, et cela, Emma ne pouvait le supporter.

Toute sa vie, elle avait été seule. Puis elle avait rencontré Henry et ses parents, et elle les avait autorisé à se faire une place dans son existence, peu à peu. Emma avait besoin de temps, d'espace avant de laisser les gens se rapprocher d'elle. A ses yeux, Neal ne faisait pas partie du schéma de sa vie, il n'était qu'un étranger qu'elle tolérait pour le bien du gamin. La première fois qu'elle avait senti le poids du corps contre le sien, elle avait commencé à paniquer alors qu'il l'embrassait avec passion, lui murmurant des mots doux n'ayant aucun sens pour elle à l'oreille. Elle l'avait rudement repoussé, lui expliquant qu'il tombait le mauvais jour. Il n'avait pas insisté et avait quitté l'appartement en grommelant.

Puis il y avait eu la soirée film où Henry avait voulu regarder Raiponce avec eux deux. Durant tout le dessin animé, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver des ressemblances entre elle et un pirate auquel elle se refusait de penser. Puis le gamin s'était endormi et Neal l'avait porté dans sa chambre alors qu'elle restait sur le canapé, essayant d'oublier le capitaine Hook qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son retour à Storybrooke.

Et Neal était revenu. Semblant légèrement nerveux avant de s'asseoir près d'elle, leurs jambes s'effleurant. Ils avaient parlé durant un moment, son ex menant la conversation, lui racontant sa vie dans la forêt enchantée. Elle l'avait interrompu, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le capitaine Hook. Emma ignorait encore pourquoi elle avait posé cette question, elle avait laissé son cœur s'exprimer. Elle avait toujours été intriguée par le pirate qui parvenait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui, des brides de son passé qu'elle lui avait arrachées.

Il avait vaguement parlé de leur rencontre avant d'embrayer sur son amitié avec Tinkerbell. Puis il l'avait embrassée. Avec douceur. Mais très vite, il était devenu plus entreprenant, ses mains se baladant dans des endroits que nul n'avait touché depuis une éternité. Puis leurs corps s'étaient touchés, se redécouvrant lentement. Elle l'avait laissé faire, c'était la suite logique des événements, elle savait bien que cela se produirait un jour après tout. Elle était demeurée immobile alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

**Espèce de con**, avait-elle eu envie de lui crier. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu saurais que je ne suis pas heureuse.

Et les journées s'étaient écoulées, se ressemblant toutes. Emma passait son temps au poste de police, se cachant derrière la paperasse pour éviter Neal. Comme aujourd'hui. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur sa chaise, avait posé ses pieds sur son bureau et s'était entrainée à lancer des boulettes de papier dans la poubelle.

- Tout va bien, Emma?

La voix de David l'interrompit soudainement dans ses pensées, la faisant louper son tir. Son père pénétra dans la pièce en lui souriant doucement avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- Oui, David, tout va très bien.

- Et comment se passe la vie avec Neal?

- Bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est parfait, absolument tout.

David ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil face à la précipitation de sa fille pour lui répondre. Cette dernière tournait entre ses mains une autre boulette de papier, son regard rivé sur ce morceau de papier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son enfant. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Cela faisait un long moment déjà, dès Neverland où elle avait apprit que Neal était encore vivant. Cependant, une étincelle subsistait encore dans ses yeux, étincelle qui s'était éteinte à l'instant même où elle posait le pied à Storybrooke. Une petite flamme qui brûlait au fond d'elle, soufflée brusquement. Et cela le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter avec sa fille, aucune idée de comment la réconforter. Il était le spectateur impuissant de sa détresse.

- Emma, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle avant de saisir de ses mains. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je serais toujours là à tes côtés, toujours présent pour toi. Alors n'oublies pas que ta mère et moi, nous sommes là si tu as besoin de parler.

Il déposa un baiser paternel sur son front avant de quitter la pièce, lui rappelant qu'elle était de service de nuit. Elle hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans ses obscures pensées. De toute évidence, elle ne parvenait pas à berner son père avec sa comédie. Elle avait espéré que tout redeviendrait à la normale en retournant avec Neal, après tout, sa fin heureuse n'était-elle pas de pardonner à l'amour de sa vie et former une famille avec lui et leur fils?

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le téléphone sonna, la faisant tomber de sa chaise. Elle glapit de douleur en heurtant le sol avant de se relever brusquement, pestant contre ces stupides personnes ne pouvant pas régler par elles-mêmes leurs problèmes. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'apercevant qu'elle avait du s'assoupir durant quelques heures. Elle attrapa l'appareil et le porta à son oreille, aussitôt agressée par un flot de paroles. Elle reconnu la voix du propriétaire du Rabbit Hole et réprima son envie de lui raccrocher violemment au nez. Chaque fois qu'elle était de garde la nuit, il trouvait un motif stupide pour la faire venir sur place, apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle était avec Neal puisqu'il s'obstinait à tenter d'attirer son attention.

- Pardon, pourriez-vous répéter?

- Mademoiselle Swan, nous avons un ivrogne dans notre bar.

- Vous en avez tous les soirs, s'exclama-t-elle méchamment. Foutez-le dehors et envoyez lui un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

- Il se montre agressif avec mes clients, plaida le propriétaire. Il en a menacé plusieurs avec son crochet, les faisant fuir sans payer leurs consommations. C'est inadmissible! Alors faites votre boulot, shérif et venez le faire dégager.

Le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta de battre. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant un crochet à Storybrooke. Hook. Elle glapit de rage. Depuis leur retour, elle avait réussi à l'éviter, se refusant à s'approcher du port. Et voilà qu'il s'imposait, elle ne pouvait décemment l'ignorer et se trouvait obligée d'aller l'arrêter, c'était son travail après tout.

_Bien sûr, ma vielle,_ ironisa sa conscience. _Pour n'importe qui d'autre, tu ne te serais pas déplacée. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu meurs d'envie de le revoir._

Elle secoua la tête violemment, se refusant de penser à Hook, à son comportement charmeur et en même temps si rassurant, à ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes, à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu en arrivant à Storybrooke, à ce regard brisé alors qu'elle quittait sa cabine. Bordel, cet homme était infernale, il se dissimulait dans chaque recoin de son cerveau alors qu'elle tentait vainement de l'en chasser. Elle le haïssait pour cela.

La sauveuse quitta rapidement la station et monta à bord de sa fidèle coccinelle jaune. Elle enclencha le contact en priant pour que cela ne soit une affaire que de quelques minutes et qu'il soit trop bourré pour tenter quoi que se soit avec elle. Après deux minutes, elle se gara à côté du Rabbit Hole et sortit de sa voiture, grommelant contre le vent qui soufflait, la faisant frissonner dans sa veste en cuir rouge. Elle se rapprocha rapidement du bar et alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de lui démolir le nez. Elle poussa un cri de stupide en reconnaissant celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Hook, murmura-t-elle alors que ce dernier lui souriait d'un air charmeur.

- Emma, Emma, que fais-tu ici? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la fixant d'une façon qui mit aussitôt la blonde mal à l'aise. C'est ce stupide barman qui t'a appelé? Ne l'écoutes pas… love, les pirates ne sont jamais… bourrés.

- Je peux voir ça, répliqua la blonde en haussant un sourcil alors que le pirate trébuchait avant de reprendre brusquement son équilibre. Tu sembles parfaitement sobre, Hook.

- Voyons, love, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tu pourrais au moins m'appeler Killian.

- Nous être embrassé une fois ne fait pas de nous les meilleurs amis du monde. Je vais t'emmener faire un petit tour au poste de police. On va y aller à pieds, j'ai aucune envie que tu vomisses dans ma voiture.

- Je suis sobre, love. Je suis certain que je pourrais battre ton père en combat singulier, je suis très doué, tu sais.

- J'ai pu voir ça en t'affrontant dans la forêt enchantée, ironisa la sauveuse. Je n'avais jamais combattu et pourtant, j'ai réussi à te battre.

- Je t'ai laissé gagner, love.

- Mais tu travaillais avec Cora à cette époque? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé gagner?

Avant que le pirate n'eut le temps de répondre, il réprima un sursaut puis la regarda, un air coupable sur le visage. Et déversa le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Emma grimaça de dégout alors que l'homme était penché en avant tandis qu'une odeur pestilentielle se rependait dans l'air. Elle attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs trainant dans sa poche de veste avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le redresser.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier rendez-vous, grommela Killian alors qu'elle lui essuyait lentement la bouche sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé un quelconque rendez-vous entre nous, répliqua sèchement la sauveuse. Tu devrais rapidement te sentir mieux à présent. On sera au poste dans quelques minutes, tu penses pouvoir te retenir de vomir?

- Je me sens mieux dès la seconde où tu es à mes côtés, love.

- De toute évidence, tu n'as pas encore dessoulé, commenta Emma alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la station.

Arrivés à destination, elle se dirigea vers une porte dont le capitaine Hook n'avait jamais remarqué l'existence puis l'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur de la petite pièce qu'elle cachait. Il cligna un instant des yeux quand la salle s'éclaira puis regarda autour de lui d'un air perplexe.

- Quel est cet étrange endroit? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Une salle de bain, expliqua la shérif avant de lui tendre deux objets dont il se saisit machinalement avant de lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Il s'agit d'une brosse à dents et d'un dentifrice, une espèce de pâte qui sert à nettoyer les dents. Vu ton haleine de chacal, tu en as bien besoin.

Le pirate secoua doucement la tête avant de déboucher maladroitement le tube de dentifrice. Il hésita quelques instants puis en pressa avec précaution le bout comme s'il craignait qu'il lui explose dans les mains. Il observa avec fascination la pâte verte se déverser sur la brosse à dent avant de la porter à sa bouche lentement et de commencer un lent mouvement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, il adressa à la sauveuse un sourire resplendissant, et des plus brillants. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel puis l'escorta en direction de la petite cellule, une main fermement posée sur son épaule. Le pirate y pénétra avec hésitation avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, triturant son crochet.

- Tu vas aussi me laisser, Emma?

Cela n'aurait dû être qu'une simple question à laquelle elle aurait acquiescer sèchement mais quelque chose dont la façon dont il l'avait posée l'interpellait. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard troublé, hanté par des années de solitude et de haine. Derrière cette façade qu'il avait construit et qui ressemblait tant à celle la protégeant, il y avait un homme qui avait affronté de terribles épreuves et qui en était sorti brisé à tout jamais.

- C'est ce que tout le monde a toujours fait pour moi, avoua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Nul ne m'a jamais aimée, choyée, je n'étais que la pauvre orpheline abandonnée. Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi.

- Moi je veux de toi, Emma.

L'intensité de ses paroles, la façon dont il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle merveille du monde, sa main qui l'invitait à s'asseoir à côté de lui, tout cela était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une personne se soucie d'elle, et surtout qu'elle l'exprime aussi ouvertement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit la princesse avant de prendre place à côté du pirate. Je me rappelle la sensation de tes lèvres pressées contre les miennes, de ses regards échangés, du fait que l'on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de parler. Je me souviens de jolies paroles, de promesses dénuées de sens. Des mots creux qui n'avaient plus la moindre importance dès que nous avons posé le pied à Storybrooke.

- Emma, commença Killian Jones. C'est toi qui m'a abandonné.

- J'ai crû en toi, bordel, s'écria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. Si je t'ai abandonné, Hook, c'est parce que je voulais le meilleur pour Henry, il est tout ce qui m'importe et devrait être la seule chose dont je me préoccupe. Voilà pourquoi je suis retournée avec son père.

- Tu as aussi le droit au bonheur, Henry peut comprendre que ses parents ne s'aiment plus comme auparavant. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu n'es plus amoureuse de Neal, et cela, tu le savais parfaitement alors que l'embrassais sur le port, espérant vaguement retrouvé les sensations qu'il t'avait autrefois fait éprouver. Tu avais peur et tu as choisi la voie de la facilité.

- Je n'avais pas peur! hurla la sauveuse en le fixant rageusement.

- Si, Emma, tu trembles de peur en ce moment-même, observa le capitaine Hook. Car durant toute ta vie, tu n'as jamais été le premier choix de personne, toujours celle dont nul ne se souciait. Baelfire a sans doute été celui qui t'a fait découvrir la merveilleuse impression de se savoir aimé. Tu as décidé de te réfugier dans ses bras parce que c'était facile, logique aux yeux de ceux qui t'entouraient et qui croient encore que le monde est un conte de fées et que ta splendide existence ne peut être parfaite que si tu es avec le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

Le pirate se releva lentement du lit sur lequel il était assis avant d'esquiver un pas en direction de la blonde, tentant de lutter contre son mal de tête. Il se rapprocha d'elle avec précaution alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants, qu'elle essuya rapidement en remarquant son regard.

- Je vais y aller, marmonna-t-elle.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, le pirate la devança et attrapa la porte qu'il ramena brusquement vers eux avant de sortir des clefs de sous sa veste, de la verrouiller avant de les lancer de l'autre côté, les enfermant dans la cellule avec un petit sourire triomphant.

- Hook! s'indigna Emma en essayant en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Comment as-tu pris mes clefs? Elles étaient dans ma poche!

- Pirate, répondit-il simplement. Maintenant que nous sommes enfermés, nous allons poursuivre notre petite conversation. A moins que tu préfères faire autre chose, ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil avant de désigner la couchette sur laquelle ils étaient assis quelques secondes auparavant.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle rougisse, le traite de gros porc et de charmeur, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la réaction qui fût celle de la sauveuse. Cette dernière perdit brusquement toutes ses couleurs alors qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil droite.

- Tout va bien, Emma? la questionna-t-il délicatement.

- Oui, non, je crois, peut-être, balbutia-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit de la cellule, repliant ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras, comme si elle tentait de dresser une barrière entre elle et le capitaine.

- Parles-moi, darling, la supplia le pirate en s'agenouillant devant elle.

- Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible. J'avais peur et je t'ai tourné le dos, j'ai crû que voir Henry heureux même si je ne l'étais pas me suffirait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'ai évité, j'ai cherché à t'oublier dans les bras de Neal. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'en étais incapable. Je savais dès le début que cela m'était impossible.

- Emma, chuchota Killian Jones alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Ne crois-tu pas que…

- Je n'ai plus envie de parler davantage, murmura-t-elle avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Elle l'embrassa. Le baiser fût comme une étincelle, un feu flamboyant s'allumant dans son bas-ventre alors qu'elle répondait avec ardeur avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche, leurs langues entamant alors un combat enflammé.

Emma l'attira contre elle, le forçant à se relever pour ne pas rompre le baiser. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de remarquer qu'il n'osait pas la toucher, sans doute par peur de la blesser avec son crochet. La blonde prit le contrôle en attrapant sa main et son crochet et en les plaquant violemment sur ses hanches, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors que le métal froid rentrait en contact avec sa peau. Elle l'attira davantage contre elle, leurs deux corps tentant de n'en former plus qu'un.

Elle le débarrassa prestement de sa veste qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol, tira d'un coup sec sur sa chemise, faisant sauter quelques boutons au passage, dévoilant un torse musclé. Ses mains parcouraient son corps avec avidité, le découvrant sans la moindre retenue alors que la main et le crochet du pirate demeuraient posés sur sa taille, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Elle s'arrêta un instant en sentant la cicatrice qu'il abordait au bas du dos, la caressant avec délicatesse avant de reprendre son exploration, les yeux enfiévrés.

- Emma, soupira le capitaine Hook. Es-tu sûre que…

La princesse l'empêcha de continuer en imposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, réprimant un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la main valide du pirate enserrer sa taille avant de remonter lentement son pull, centimètre par centimètre. Il délaissa sa bouche et s'aventura en direction de son cou qu'il abreuva de baisers aussi légers que la brise avant de saisir un bout de peau entre ses lèvres et de le mordiller tendrement.

Puis il lui enleva sa veste qui rejoint rapidement la sienne sur le sol, avant de faire subir au pull de la belle blonde le même sort. Il arrêta de bouger un instant et elle se sentit rougir alors qu'il détaillait son corps, s'arrêtant plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa poitrine retenue dans un soutien-gorge de couleur chair.

- Tu es magnifique, lui déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser, encore, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Leurs deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas encore assez près l'un de l'autre. Alors Emma le dirigea lentement vers la fine couchette sans cesser de jouer avec ses lèvres avant de le faire tomber dessus, le suivant dans sa chute en riant alors qu'il poussait un petit glapissement de surprise. Elle se positionna sur lui, un sourire étincelant plaqué sur son visage la rendant plus resplendissante que jamais, puis le pirate se redressa et reprit possession de ses lèvres avant de les délaisser et s'aventurer à nouveau dans son cou, puis encore plus bas. De sa main valide, il titilla le sein gauche de la blonde, s'amusant de voir à quel point elle semblait troublée avant de remplacer sa main par ses lèvres.

La sauveuse soupira d'aise face à la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi entière. Avec Neal, le sexe n'avait toujours été centré que sur sa petite personne et il ne se préoccupait guère d'elle tant qu'il parvenait à atteindre le septième ciel. Mais avec Hook, chaque caresse lui arrachait un gémissement, lui donnait envie d'en avoir davantage, de sentir son corps contre le sien.

- J'ignorai qu'on pouvait être aussi doué avec une main, plaisanta Emma.

- Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur moi, darling, rit Killian Jones. Et je serais ravi de te les faire découvrir… mais pas ce soir.

- Pardon? s'offusqua la princesse en se redressant brusquement, lui offrant une vue imprenable.

- Emma, ce n'est pas que je ne te veux pas, j'en meurs d'envie, avoua-t-il. Mais pas comme ça. Je voulais discuter avec toi, et les choses ont dérapé. Je t'ai enfermée et…

- Tu appelles ça un simple dérapage? s'énerva-t-elle en s'écartant de lui et en ramassant son pull sur le sol avant de le passer d'un geste brusque.

- Tu sais très bien que cela représente beaucoup plus pour moi, déclara doucement le capitaine toujours allongé sur le lit. Mais tu as beau être forte, tu es également brisée, Emma. Et je ne suis pas un imbécile au point de penser que Neal et toi n'avez échangé que des baisers. Faire l'amour, c'est un acte merveilleux que l'on ne devrait pas accomplir dans une cellule miteuse.

- Ce commissariat n'est pas miteux, protesta aussitôt Emma. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je serais à deux doigts de conclure avec le capitaine Hook mais que ce dernier me sortirait des paroles dégoulinantes de bons sentiments, je lui aurai ris au nez.

Killian Jones se releva et se saisit de sa veste qu'il enfila rapidement avant de se tourner vers la blonde. Il s'en approcha et attrapa son visage entre sa main et son crochet, cherchant à croiser son regard. Il y trouva du dépit et de la colère, mais aussi de la joie et une part de soulagement, comme si au fond d'elle, elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir arrêtée. Il patienta un instant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, la faisant sourire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis avoua d'une voix amusée :

- J'ai un double de la clef dans ma veste, je pouvais partir à tout moment. J'ai choisi de rester avec toi, Killian. Car personne ne m'a jamais fait me sentir comme je me sens en ce moment. Je n'ai plus envie de m'éloigner de toi.

- Alors, restes.

Et elle resta. S'assit avec lui sur le lit qui avait été le témoin de leurs ébats, discuta durant des heures avec lui de sa vie d'antan et de leurs avenirs.

Killian Jones avait accompli le choix le plus difficile de sa vie quand il l'avait laissée partir et l'avait regretté chaque jour durant, noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool et pensant à chaque seconde à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie si elle n'était pas partie. A présent, il allait la vivre.

Car le pirate avait finalement amené à la fille perdue un endroit où elle se sentirait toujours en sécurité, une maison.

* * *

Pas trop déçu par le non-passage à l'acte? xDD Faut pas oublier que Hook a une légère gueule de bois et que même s'il se comporte en coureur de jupon, il a du respect pour la gente féminine. :P

Un petit avis pour fêter la nouvelle année? :DD


End file.
